


Out of the Lion's Den

by reclusiveq



Series: Lions [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BAMFs, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusiveq/pseuds/reclusiveq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has come back to Brooklyn, a little worse for wear. When he finds out he missed Steve's birthday, he decides to give Steve a little something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a continuation of Into the Lion's Mouth. While there are references to what happened to send Bucky back to Brooklyn, there's no details, as I've tried to keep this series at least mostly angst-free. I hope you enjoyed. Check out [my tumblr](http://reclusiveq.tumblr.com) for more Marvel type goodness :D.

Bucky grimaced as he set his bag down on the couch, his arm throbbing painfully in the sling. “Becca, you are a saint for putting up with me.” 

“I know,” she said, giving him a sympathetic smile. “But I’m only letting you stay here because your boyfriend is hopeless at the clinic these days. It’s purely for selfish reasons.”

Bucky laughed and even that was painful, but despite the events of the past month, he felt good now. He definitely like Brooklyn better. “Well, I better go see him later. Did you tell him about… this?”

Rebecca shook her head. “No, just told him you were coming back to stay with me for a while. As soon as you get a little better, though, you can look for a job here.”

“I intend to. Dad was very clear on that point.”

“He just worries, Buck. We all did, when you got involved with them.“ She set his other piece of luggage next to the one he’d put down..

“I know, sis. I was young and stupid.”

Rebecca grinned. “You’re still young and stupid, but at least your taste in men improved. It’s almost as good as my own.”

Laughing again, Bucky picked up a pillow and threw it at her. It was a weak throw, which just made her laugh as well. “Well, fine,” Bucky said. “Maybe later you can help me do my makeup and hair,” he joked. He’d started letting his hair grow back out again, but it was at an awkward stage of too short to pull into a ponytail and too long to actually spike up. Instead it just sort of hung there and poked him in the eye on windier days.

Rebecca ruffled his hair into an even worse mess. “We could dye it, if you wanted. Steve just dyed his blue.”

“Blue? Really? He never showed me a picture.”

“I said ‘just’, didn’t I? I’m talking two days ago. He already knew you were coming, so he probably wanted to surprised you. Hmm, don’t tell him I told you.”

“I won’t tell, but you have to help me do something good with it before I go say hello,” Bucky grinned.

“Deal. Tomorrow though. Today you are resting. I know the train ride can’t have been comfortable at all, and you’ve been trying to play off the pain you’re in. You can’t hide anything from me. Don’t expect me to wait on you, but today you aren’t going anywhere.”

“Yes, sir!” Bucky saluted, then winced. “I’ll just get myself some water and then steal the couch.”

~~~  
Bucky woke up early, and groaned as he rolled over carefully. His muscles ached everywhere because he hadn’t been able to shift at all with his arm still in a sling. Honestly, he’d been lucky it wasn’t broken. The sprained wrist was bad enough, but he’d also had his shoulder dislocated. Rebecca was right. The train ride had been a fucking misery.

_Fuck Brock. I’m not wasting anymore energy thinking about him,_ Bucky thought. The house was quiet, but Becca had classes today, so Bucky wasn’t surprised. He sat up and stretched as much as he could, then smiled. He’d get to see Steve soon.

It had been a month since graduation. Steve and Bucky had skipped out on grad night and gone to find a hotel somewhere. They couldn’t go back to Bucky’s place because his parents had come up for the ceremony and were staying with them. Bucky would return to Philly with them the next day, so before he left, they’d decided on that night together.

It had been a great night too. Steve took charge of everything, and Bucky had loved every second of it. Steve was the sort of guy who was commanding and intimidating, but compassionate as well, and that was no different in bed. He knew what he wanted and he took it, but not without making sure that Bucky got what _he_ wanted and needed as well. 

Just thinking about it made Bucky feel flushed again. It was why, when Brock had confronted him after he got back to Philly, demanding that Bucky come back to the gang and _him_ , Bucky had firmly told him no. Which was also why he was back in Brooklyn. Brock hadn’t taken kindly to being told to fuck off.

Bucky hadn’t unpacked last night. He heard his phone vibrate in his bag and he fished it out. A text from Steve.

_Heard you made it in. Want to meet up for lunch?_

Bucky looked at himself. He hadn’t showered, his hair was a mess, and he hurt everywhere. _I’m not fit for public consumption,_ he texted back slowly. _Might take an hour?_ He hit send and waited.

It didn’t take long to get a reply back. _Want help showering?_ It was followed by a smiley face that seemed ridiculous to Bucky. He laughed. “God, Steve. If anyone saw your texts, they wouldn’t think you were scary at all.” Steve might have been a skinny punk, but he’d managed to scare everyone off in high school. Everyone except for Bucky. But he had a habit of using smiley faces of all sorts in his text messages to Bucky. Bucky never complained though. Personally, he thought it was cute.

_There is no way you could possibly make it here before I get out of the shower. I know where you live, remember?_

_Want to bet on that?_

Bucky perked up as that was sent because he thought he heard something outside the front door. The corner of his mouth twitched and he quietly set his phone down and slipped to the door. He knew where all the creaky boards were, so he was able to whip the door open before Steve realised Bucky knew he was there. “Dammit, Steve. A knock would have sufficed,” Bucky said. He wasn’t really angry, but he kept a mock stern expression on his face. “Nice hair.”

Steve picked himself up, laughing. “I was hoping to win a blow job fr…” His words died in his throat as he finally looked at Bucky. “Fuck, Bucky. What the hell? Your sister said you were coming back, but she didn’t say… God, no wonder you said it’d take you a while. What…”

Bucky grabbed the front of Steve’s shirt with his good hand and pulled him in for a kiss, cutting off whatever else he was going to say. It was bad enough that Steve was still hot as fuck, especially with the blue hair, but the genuine concern that set him apart from Brock… Bucky didn’t just care about Steve, he loved him, both the troublemaker side and the gentle side.

Steve didn’t argue about the kiss. He was still shorter than Bucky, so he was standing on his toes for the kiss. Bucky didn’t usually get to kiss him from this angle and it was kind of nice. He broke the kiss and stepped back. “Man, if I’d known that’s all it takes to get you to shut up, I’d kiss you more often.”

Steve grinned wickedly. “Well, why stop then?” He kicked the door closed. “Seriously though. What happened?”

Bucky sighed. “You said you were going to help me shower. Do you think you can behave long enough? If so, I’ll tell you after I’m clean. Right now, I stink and I’m sore from the train and the couch.”

“I think I can manage to keep from boning you in the shower. If you slip and fall, your sister will kill me, and she’s almost as scary as Nat.”

Bucky laughed. “Good. Consider yourself threatened, then. Help me out of this shirt.”

Steve was true to his word, legitimately helping Bucky clean up. “You’re letting your hair grow out,” he commented as he washed it. Bucky had to keep from moaning as Steve ran his fingers through it. He was exceptionally good with his hands, and Bucky loved it when Steve played with his hair.

“Yeah. I liked it better long anyway. Only cut it cause my dad made me. It’s kind of awful right now though.”

Steve smiled. “I always thought you should have long hair. I’ll be glad when it’s finally grown out.”

“Same,” Bucky said. 

They finished up and Steve helped Bucky dry off, being especially careful of Bucky’s injured arm. Finally, they got settled back in the living room. Steve had put on boxers, but Bucky was only wearing a towel. He settled himself into Steve’s arms, content with cuddling. “Now tell me what happened?”

“Brock happened,” Bucky said with a sigh. “I told you I was in a gang. Well, when I got back to Philly, he found me on my way home from job hunting. He and his goons. They got me into an alley and Brock basically told me that either I come back to the gang or he’d kill me.”

“God, what’d you say?”

“I told him to fuck off. Lucky for me, some cops came by before Brock could finish the job. I looked a lot worse before the surgery.”

“What a bastard. I swear to god, if I ever see that man…”

Bucky winced as Steve tensed up, his arm squeezing Bucky’s bad shoulder. “Careful, Steve. That’s the bad shoulder.”

“Christ. Sorry, Bucky. Geez, you told him that, even though you knew…”

“I wasn’t going to go back to him,” Bucky said, sitting up. His arm was aching. “Not after seeing what I could really have. I wasn’t going to settle for some abusive asshole. Besides, I wasn’t totally helpless. I sent a few of his to the hospital too. But that’s why I’m here. It’s safer. Not that I was arguing. After all, it means I get to see you more often.”

Steve grinned. “Damn straight. Man, thinking about you kicking ass though… That’s hot, I won’t lie.”

“I can tell,” Bucky said, amused. “Too bad you wanted lunch. Wait, you aren’t actually on a lunch break, are you? Cause if so, you’re going to be late and I’m not sure Nat would appreciate that.”

Steve laughed, and Bucky smiled as he watched. His face always lit up when he laughed. “No, I’m not actually on a lunch break. I took the day off. Rebecca texted me to tell me you’d be up around noon. Do you always sleep that late?”

“If I can,” Bucky admitted. “I seriously hate being awake before noon. And I don’t know if I should be worried that you and Becca are on such good terms that you’ve got each other’s numbers.” He shifted with a groan so he was laying across the couch with his feet in Steve’s lap. The towel had been lost in the movement, but Bucky didn’t bother replacing it. Odd that he could feel so comfortable like this with anyone.

Steve absently rubbed Bucky’s feet. “Well, we do work together at the clinic. Though I had to cut back on my hours there. Starting art school this fall and working at Nat’s place part time, so I won’t have time to work at the animal clinic as well. Once fall hits, I’ll have to quit. What about you? Did you ever decide what you want to do?”

“Honestly? I haven’t got a clue. After I heal up a bit more, I’m going to get a job, but I don’t think I’ll go to college. Waste of money that I don’t have.” Bucky closed his eyes. “That feels good. Don’t stop. Maybe I’ll get a job as a stripper, like my sister. I look awesome in lingerie.”

Steve stopped rubbing his feet, and Bucky opened his eyes. Steve had an odd expression on his face, as if he were imagining Bucky in lingerie. Bucky grinned and poked Steve’s side with his toes. “Do you picture me in women’s clothes often?” He asked, teasing.

Steve smiled. “I’d love to see you in women’s clothes, but not as a stripper. I’d be too jealous. You never told me you wore lingerie before.”

Bucky shrugged. “I was fourteen and got into Becca’s dresser. I was curious. She caught me, but she wasn’t mad. Okay, maybe a little mad. But only because I looked better in it than her.”

Steve laughed. “What other sordid little details of your life should I know?”

“Oh no, you don’t get to unlock my past that easily.” Bucky grinned at him. “You’ve got to give me some incentive to talk.”

“What if I told you my birthday was last week?”

“Aw, shit. Was it really?” Bucky tried to sit up, but Steve stopped him. 

“It really was, but I’ll give you a break, since I never told you. You’d have thought I was just teasing you.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “I wouldn’t... Wait. Are you seriously going to tell me you were born on the fourth of July?”

Steve laughed. “Unfortunately. It’s a pain. So you owe me a birthday present and since I don’t want to hurt your shoulder, you can spill a secret for me. Tell me the truth, did you ever cross dress in public?”

Bucky looked away, debating whether he should tell Steve the truth. Well, why not? Steve had never done anything to hurt Bucky. “Once, on my sixteenth birthday. My parents were gone for the week on business. Rebecca got us fake IDs, dressed us both up, and we went clubbing.”

“Damn, that sounds hot. Now I really want to see you do that again.”

Laughing, Bucky pulled his feet away. “I’ve put on a lot of muscle since then. I wouldn’t look right in a mini skirt anymore. And I’m hungry, so you can help me get dressed into men’s clothes so we can go have lunch.”

“Fine, fine,” Steve grumbled, getting up. Bucky knew the look on his face, though, and knew Steve was plotting how to get Bucky back into a dress. Well hell… Bucky might not want to go into public like that again, but maybe he could arrange a special treat as a belated birthday present for Steve.

“I see you got a new tattoo,” he said instead, noting the tattoo on Steve’s right shoulder. “Is that a matching tattoo to the one I have?”

Bucky didn’t get to see Steve blush often, so when he turned red, Bucky could feel his own chest flutter. “Yeah,” Steve answered, trying to brush it off as nothing. “I just thought the one I designed for you was so good, I needed one for myself. Nothing special.”

Bucky walked up behind him and kissed his shoulder. “You’re absolutely amazing. What did I do to deserve you?”

Steve turned around and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist. “Don’t sell yourself short, jerk. I may have been attracted to your looks, but it’s your personality that made me stay. Now as much as I love seeing you stark naked, let’s get some clothes on you and go eat.”

Bucky grinned. “Punk.”

~~~  
They went to a corner cafe and ate, then walked around for a while. “Why don’t you apply at the animal shelter,” Steve asked. “You liked working with the puppies, once you got used to them.”

“I was volunteering. That’s a whole different ballpark from actual work,” Bucky said. He smiled, remembering how energetic the puppies were. “It just seems… I mean, it’s a lot more responsibility when you actually have to hold them during procedures and stuff. Plus, this shoulder is going to take a while to fully heal… I dunno, maybe.”

Steve glanced at him. “Have you always been this uncertain? What did you want to do as a kid?”

Bucky gave him a wry smile. “I wanted to be an astronaut,” he said. “Then I wanted to be an actor. I’m pretty sure I was changing my mind every time I watched TV and saw someone doing something else interesting.”

“You could still be an actor. You were great in Twelfth Night.”

Bucky laughed. “You’re biased. I had a small background part and one line.”

“It was a good line. And I’m trying to help, jerk.”

Bucky wrapped an arm around his waist. “I know, punk. I’ll apply at the clinic, but I have to be careful with my arm for a while, so heavy lifting of any sort is out.”

“I’m sure they can find work for you of some sort. Even if it is just cleaning out the kennels.” Steve grinned. “In the meantime, maybe you could do some modeling for me. I’d like to practice some figure drawing before classes start.”

“If you’re looking for an excuse to get me naked,” Bucky teased.

Steve laughed. “I don’t need an excuse for that. So how long is your sister gone for?”

“I’m not sure. Most of the day probably. Why, are you having thoughts?”

“I always have thoughts, but your shoulder…” Steve started.

Bucky smiled, touched by the concern. “You know, my shoulder may be injured, but that doesn’t mean we can’t… you know. It just means we have to be careful.”

Steve smiled, but there was worry in his voice too. “I know. But I like just cuddling with you too. You know that, right?”

“I know,” Bucky said. He stopped walking and kissed Steve’s forehead. “And I know you don’t want to hurt me. That’s what I like about you. You’re a punk, but a thoughtful and caring punk. And I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

Steve reached around, giving Bucky a quick hug, then smacked his butt playfully. “You are just a big teddy bear,” he said affectionately. “And you’re ruining my image of being a complete badass.”

Bucky laughed. “Good thing reputations don’t matter outside of high school. Come on, maybe there’s a good movie on that we can cuddle to.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You seriously want to do that again?” Rebecca asked, eyeing Bucky curiously.

“I know it’s probably stupid,” Bucky said. “But I want to do it. I didn’t get him anything for his birthday.”

Rebecca sighed, then smiled. “All right. You can’t do a dress, I think. But I can help you pull something appropriate off. But you owe me for this.”

“Anything, dear sister.” Bucky grinned. “Besides, you know you’ve been wanting to dress me up again since my sixteenth birthday.”

“Maybe so. You did make an awfully cute girl. I was almost jealous. Are you going to go out?”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Bucky started. 

“Oh no. If I’m going to the hassle of dressing you up, then you are going to take him out for a proper birthday. I know some good clubs. Safe ones. A couple trans women I work with told me about them. You’ll fit in well and you won’t have to worry as much about harassment.”

“But I’m not working yet…”

“I’ll loan you some money. You can pay me back later. Trust me.”

Bucky sighed. He was a little nervous about going out in public again, but he did trust his sister. Probably more than anyone. “All right. This Friday is when I wanted to do it. I haven’t told Steve yet though.”

“Good, we’ll surprise him. Invite him over for a small celebration. We can have cake together. I was taking my boyfriend out too, so we can all go together.”

“Thanks.” Bucky grinned at her, then went back to making dinner. Since he couldn’t work yet, he was helping around the house. Not that Rebecca was arguing. Bucky knew she loved coming home to a cooked meal and Bucky was pretty good at it.

~~~  
Friday took forever to arrive, and Bucky’s stomach was in knots. He hadn’t told Steve about the dressing up, just that Rebecca had wanted to go on a double date. Bucky had bought a small cake for the four of them. Rebecca’s current flame had come over to help as well and Bucky took an immediate liking to the man. 

Becca had said no to a dress, but that didn’t mean that Bucky was disappointed. She dressed him up in black leather pants that Bucky joked she’d stolen from David Bowie. It did nothing to hide his male parts, but they hugged his hips and she had bought him some lacy black underwear that peeked out above the waistline just barely, hinting at what was underneath.

She’d bought a matching bra as well, and stuffed it just a bit, given the hint of curves. Over that went a frilly blouse that hung just right and was cut low. Rebecca made sure it showed just a hint of the cleavage she’d manufactured for Bucky before moving on to makeup and hair.

Bucky was just as impressed with Rebecca as he’d been the first time she’d dressed him up. “Damn, I look good,” Bucky said. He was still nervous, though. Steve had joked, but Bucky wasn’t sure if he really meant what he’d said about wanting to see Bucky like this.

The buzzer sounded and Bucky jumped. Laughing, Rebecca gave him a gentle shove towards the door. Bucky nearly stumbled, unaccustomed to the heels he was wearing to complete the whole look. God, if he broke an ankle tonight…

The buzzer sounded again and Bucky hurried as fast as he could to the door, pulling it open.

The look on Steve’s face was worth the trouble. It started confused, then Steve’s face lit up. “Bucky? Wow, you look…” Steve stopped, clearly lost for words. Bucky smiled. That was a first for Steve. 

“Come on in.” The heels were probably not the best idea since Bucky towered over Steve even more now, but Steve didn’t seem to mind. “Happy birthday.”

“You did this for me?”

Bucky chuckled. “Don’t get used to it. It’s a pain in the ass. But yeah. For you.” He bent over and kissed Steve. Steve reached up and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, pushing his tongue past Bucky’s parted lips. 

A cough from behind caused them both to break apart as if they’d been caught doing something wrong. Rebecca stood there, grinning at them both. “Cake first, then club. I’ve already ordered a cab.”

Steve blinked, surprised. “We’re going out?”

Bucky slung an arm over Steve’s shoulder. “I didn’t get dressed up to sit around at home. It’s your birthday party, albeit a bit late. And I need to make you jealous so we can have a hot makeout session later.”

Steve grinned mischievously. “No worries there. I’m already jealous of all the attention you’re going to get.”

“Well, you two will have the apartment to yourselves tonight,” Rebecca said. “Just try not to break anything.”

Steve looked at her, then back at Bucky. “You have an amazing sister. I may have to break up with you and go out with her instead.”

“Well then, I should just go change.” Bucky started to turn away, only to have Steve grab the waist of his pants and pull him back. 

“Don’t you dare,” Steve said. “Only one of us will be undressing you tonight, and it won’t be you.”

Bucky grinned at Steve. “Promises, promises. You better take advantage of me tonight. Now, cake first though.”

~~~  
The club was everything Rebecca had promised it would be. Rather than some DJ blasting dance music over the speakers, there was actually live entertainment on the small stage in the corner. Rebecca told them on the way over that it was a queer club, and most of the people here would be trans or queer of some sort. 

Bucky and Steve were too young to drink, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have fun. They immediately went to the dance floor. The music ranged from an upbeat fast tune to a slower sound that allowed for those who wanted it to slow dance, switching based on the mood of the dancers. Bucky gave the musicians credit; they read their audience well.

Bucky loved the quicker stuff. He pressed against Steve, their bodies grinding together as they danced. It was a natural high for them both. After a few rounds, Steve went to get them drinks. Bucky snagged a vacated table, breathing heavy after the workout. His shoulder ached a bit. He’d gone without the sling tonight, figuring it would get jostled one way or the other.

Steve was taking a while to get back.Bucky frowned and started looking around for him. Rebecca ran up. “Bucky! Steve’s in the alley. Come on, we’ve gotta help him.”

She didn’t have to say anymore. Bucky ran, shoving through the crowd, adrenaline spiked. He pushed open the door and found a group of four men swinging at Steve. Bucky took a minute to assess the situation. This was the first time he’d seen Steve in a fight and despite Steve’s small size, he was keeping up pretty well. Still, four against one weren’t very good odds, and Steve was losing. Steve should have backed down, but he wasn’t.

Bucky didn’t say anything. He walked over and grabbed one of the guy’s shoulders, whipping him around and punching him in the face with his good arm. The guy crashed into the dumpster. The guy hauled himself up and glared at Bucky, taking in the sight of him. “Fag,” the man spat. Bucky swung again, knocking the guy out with the force of the punch.

It didn’t take long after that for two of the bouncers to arrive and chase the men off. Steve brushed himself off as though he hadn’t just gotten beat up by four larger men. “You’re going to feel that tomorrow,” Bucky said.

Steve shrugged. “I had it.” A smile creeped onto his face.

Bucky chuckled. “I don’t doubt it. What…” He was interrupted by a young woman, trans if Bucky’s guess was correct, coming out and grabbing Steve’s hand. 

“Thank you,” she said, gratitude evident on her face. She smiled at Bucky. “Your boyfriend stood up for me when those men tried to attack me. Please, let me buy you both a drink.”

Bucky grinned, but Steve shook his head. “Thank you, miss. But we’re too young to drink and that’s not why I did it anyway. But I think the bouncers won’t let those guys back in.”

The woman smiled and hugged him, then disappeared back inside. Bucky smiled at Steve. “A knight in shining armour,” he teased. “God, I love you so much.” It was the first time he’d said it, but it had just come out so naturally. It felt _right_. Still he stopped, and looked at Steve, unsure how he would take it.

Steve stared at him in surprise for a moment, then broke into a grin. “I love you too. Come on, let’s go back to your place. Your shoulder looks like it’s bothering you.”

Bucky looked down. He hadn’t even been aware that he was holding it. Now that he was paying attention to it, it _hurt_. Backing up, Bucky leaned against the wall and took a couple deep breaths. “You should talk,” he told Steve, trying to focus on something other than the throbbing. “You’re going to have one hell of a shiner in the morning.”

Steve leaned against the wall next to him and let the pain show for a moment. “Yeah. We’re both a couple of idiots. But I’d do it again.”

“Same.”

They looked at each other, then burst out laughing. “Let’s go home,” Bucky said. He pulled out his cell phone and called for a cab.

~~~  
Steve pulled out Bucky’s bed, while Bucky threw on some soft music. He felt Steve wrap his arms around his waist from behind and kiss his tattoo. “You are so gorgeous,” Steve said. He was careful not to jar Bucky’s shoulder. “And I’m glad you came back to me.”

Bucky turned so he could look down into Steve’s eyes. “I will always come back to you.” He leaned down and kissed him. “And I will always have your back.”

Steve smiled and led him back to the bed, gently pushing him onto it. He stayed standing, though, looking down at Bucky. He was wearing his usual mischievous, yet caring expression that he always had for Bucky. “I told you I was going to be the one to take you out of your clothes. I’ll just have to be a little more careful than I had originally planned.”

Bucky smiled up at him. “You better be careful. This is the only club outfit I own and Rebecca would have my head if it got ruined.”

“That sounds like a challenge. You’re lucky you’re injured,” Steve growled, though Bucky knew there was no bite to that particular bark. He placed a knee on the bed and leaned in to kiss Bucky again, one hand wrapped in Bucky’s hair, the other fumbling a bit with Bucky’s pants. Bucky reached out with his good arm, slipping his hand around to Steve’s back and into his pants. 

Steve didn’t break the kiss, but his hand on Bucky’s zipper faltered, then slid down to rub at Bucky’s own erection. Bucky moaned and tried to move his hips a bit, but he wasn’t balanced very well. Steve broke the kiss with a laugh. “Don’t hurt yourself more. Let me do the work.”

“Do you know how fucking hard that is?” Bucky gasped.

Steve laughed. “I’d pin you down, but… Here, just lay back for a moment. Let me get these pants off of you first.”

Bucky grinned and lay back, feet still on the floor and settling his left arm so it wouldn’t ache. He closed his eyes and felt Steve push his legs apart. Then Steve was pushing his shirt up a bit and kissing his stomach as he undid Bucky’s pants.

The pants did not come off easily. There were fake leather and clung to Bucky’s hot skin. The attempt made them both dissolve into laughter again. “Are you sure you didn’t glue them on?” Steve accused lightly. 

“You’ve found me out,” Bucky said, opening his eyes again to watch Steve. “I did it just to watch you struggle with getting them off.

“Well maybe if you weren’t already so hard…” Steve nipped playfully at the bulge under Bucky’s lingerie, the pants already at his hips. 

“Don’t blame me,” Bucky said, wiggling his hips to help. “That is all your fault.”

Steve laughed. “I can’t be blamed for being naturally hot.” He finally got the pants off and tossed them away. He slid his hands up the insides of Bucky’s thighs. “You look so good.” Using his thumb, he traced the line of the panties, between Bucky’s testicles and up his cock to where the tip peeked out. Bucky moaned at the soft touch that was doing nothing to help his erection. 

“Steve,” Bucky moaned. “God, that feels good.”

Smiling, Steve climbed up and straddled Bucky. “I think you’re going to have to wear those underwear more often.” He placed his hands on either side of Bucky’s head, then leaned down to kiss him again. Bucky could feel Steve’s erection rubbing against his stomach. Bucky moaned into the kiss, tugging at Steve’s shirt almost desperately. Steve drew back and pulled his own shirt off. “Do you have…?”

“Yeah, that bag there. Side pocket. My shirt…” Bucky was aware he was practically whining, but he didn’t care. After everything tonight, he didn’t care how much pain he’d be in tomorrow, he just wanted Steve right now.

Steve grinned and got up, going to Bucky’s bag. He got rid of his own pants before digging through the bag. “I kinda like it on you,” he said. “Best of both worlds, even if they aren’t real.” He gestured to the fake cleavage Becca had given Bucky.

“They’re going to get knocked out of place anyway,” Bucky pointed. Steve had found what he was looking for and returned to the bed, bottle and condoms in hand. Dropping them next to Bucky’s hip, Steve reached out and pushed Bucky’s shirt up until he could see the bra. “A matching set. I love your sister. She’s got good taste. Here, sit up and I’ll take it off you.”

Bucky sat up carefully, watching as Steve slipped behind him. Steve was gentle helping Bucky out of the blouse, his fingers brushing against Bucky’s sides and making him shiver. He hesitated on the bra, running his hands around Bucky and slipping them under the lacy material to play with his nipples. Bucky leaned back against Steve, and Steve gently bit his good shoulder, then kissed up his neck and nibbled a bit on Bucky’s earlobe. 

After a few seconds of this, Steve ran one of his hands softly down Bucky’s chest, dipping inside the lace underwear, and grabbing Bucky’s cock. Bucky gasped as he gave it a couple gentle strokes. “Get the lube,” Steve whispered into Bucky’s ear. 

Without looking, Bucky felt around for it, found it, and popped the cap open. Steve held out the hand he’d been using to stroke. “Go on.”

Bucky grinned and squeezed a bit of lube onto Steve’s hand. As he put the bottle back, Steve began to stroke him again. Between that, Steve rolling Bucky’s nipple around, and the feel of Steve’s lips back on his neck, determined to leave one more bruise, Bucky wasn’t sure he would last much longer.

Just when he thought he was going to come, Steve stopped and shifted. Bucky couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped past his lips. Steve chuckled. “Just for a moment. I need to be inside you and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t care if you hurt me,” Bucky huffed. “Neither of us is fragile.”

Steve laughed. “No, but neither of us can afford the hospital bills either. I can just see your folks getting a bill and us having to explain why your shoulder popped out of place again.”

Bucky shook with quiet laughter. “My dad would just roll his eyes. Maybe he’d threaten you too. That could be interesting to see.”

“Hey, now. That’s not the way to put me in the mood,” Steve joked as he laid Bucky down on his good side.

“I don’t think that’s a problem, punk. It’d take more than that to steal your mood.” Bucky rolled his hips as Steve finally pulled off the panties, then settled his arm so it was comfortable. With Bucky ready, Steve grabbed a condom and the lube and prepared himself. Once he was ready, he moved over and fingered Bucky open until Bucky was all but begging for Steve to fuck him already. Steve pressed himself up against Bucky’s back and kissed his shoulder as he lifted Bucky’s leg, then pushed himself inside.

Bucky groaned, trying to relax his muscles. Steve wasn’t very large, but he was still big enough for Bucky, filling him pleasantly. Steve moved slowly, pushing in, then pulling back a little before pushing in further, repeating the movement until he was fully seated. Then he really started thrusting.

It wasn’t long before they were moving together, Steve propping himself up with one hand and holding Bucky’s leg with the other, and Bucky tilted slightly towards Steve, jerking himself off with his injured hand. He shouldn’t have been using it at all, but his good arm was balancing himself and both of Steve’s hands were otherwise occupied. And the pleasure of it overwhelmed the throbbing in his shoulder. Steve might have stopped him, but they both had their eyes closed, moaning in lust and love.

They came almost at the same time, Bucky just slightly ahead of Steve. Bucky collapsed against Steve and Steve pulled out, gently letting go of his leg and draping his arm around Bucky’s chest. “I love you,” he whispered into Bucky’s ear.

Bucky smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
